Zoey McKeala
Zoey McKeala 'is a thirteen-year old girl, also known as the "fourth friend" by her friends. Personality Zoey (or, sometimes, "Zoe" as a misprint) is a strong-willed fighter, but a heart of gold. She cares for the Eds and sticks up for them when no one else will. She is know as a tomboy at most times and has a crush on Edd, who secretly loves her back. In the episode "Love is in the Ed", Edd tries to impress her, but this fails, and she often pretends to not be interested in him to drive him crazy. She is very strong, and has a black belt in every category of master arts. This makes her a hard opponet to crush in a fight, making her strength surperior to the Kankers. She is an "outsider" at times. Sometimes Zoey is seen communicating with the Cul-de-Sac kids instead of the Eds. Zoey appears to be liked of all the kids and eds, so she is able to fit in perfectly. She babysits kids, cooks, and is very good with dogs, as seen in the episode "Good Ed", whereas she helps the Eds train a lost dog they found. She is also a fierce competition to Nazz, as she is beautiful, a great singer, a great fighter, and as attractive. She is also more down to earth than Nazz at most times. 'Old Zoey Zoey has changed just a bit when she's older, as seen in "Take this Ed and Shove It". Her hair is still straight and in a bun. She wears a red sweater and a black shirt underneath. She wears glasses and black heels with a black skirt. 'Young Zoey' Young Zoey is seen in her young toddler form. Her hair is shorter and has black shoes. Her shirt is simply red and her overdress is black. This is strange, for she isn't from Peach Creek, she meets a five year old Eddy, three year old Ed and and a five year old Edd. 'Family' Zoey's mother is the only parent, besides her father, to be seen in the series. Her mother is a stay-at-home mom with wavy brown hair and a purple shirt with blue shorts. Her name is hinted to be "Sheryl". Her father has orange hair and is usually very busy, so he is seen with a workshirt and khakis. His name is unknown. Zoey is the middle of three siblings. She has twin brothers, "Andrew" and "Brandon". They both have spikey hair and wear casual boy clothes. She has a toddler younger sister, named "Cici". She wears pink overalls and ginger colored hair with a bow in it. Her shirt underneath is white with small pink hearts. She also has a pet dog, which was the same dog in "Good Ed". In "Night of the living Ed", she tells of a cat named "Mittens" that she used to have. 'Appeaarance' Zoey has paled skin, a glaucous colored tongue, ginger colored hair and mustard colored lips. She is seen wearing a red henley shirt with white stripes, blue shorts and sandals. In nightime she wears a simple black nightgown, her school outfit consists of a black button-up shirt with a butterfly collar, bottle green skirt and sandals 'Relationships' Zoey is paled when it comes to relationships. She is usually seen with the Eds, but sometimes shows hatred towards them (this is EXTREMELY rare, and only seen in two episodes). Other times, she is seen with the other kids. She sticks up for her friends at all times, and is not known as a betrayer. "At least they're brave enough to be themselves", she says, refering to the Eds. 'Zoey in FusionFall' Zoey has a black hat and long, ginger colored hair with a red-striped shirt and black jeans with sneakers. She is at the Peach Creek Commons with Edd and Eddy, and her dog (that she appeared to give Edd) and Cici. The rest of her family is in hiding, and her main goal is to stop the invasion to find them again someday. She helps give out missions, usually, and her fusion you fight three times in the past. You find her nano in her second fusion. She also admits that she likes Edd in a mission, as he does still love her. Author's Note: I am a HUGE fan of FusionFall:) Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan-Fiction